Yuri Oneshot: GwenLindsay
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A story dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. Lindsay brings Gwen out to the woods to discuss a matter.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#14: Lindsay/Gwen (Total Drama Whatever)_

_Funny enough, like Naruto, nearly everyone in the Total Drama series has been paired up, save for these two. There are some works, but again, whatever I like is the most obscure thing ever._

_Onwards!_

* * *

It was a normal day. Normal in relative to the everyday madness that happens around the Total Drama name. Random crap was being made into 'food', a challenge was issued and people suffered, soap opera antics occurred at very corner, and Geoff got locked inside of the outhouse.

But really, all you should care about in my story are two of the campers. Gwen the Goth and Lindsay the…lethargic.

Okay, reaching a bit there for the alternation.

So the two had gone off the beaten path, as how most of my stories go, so Lindsay can tell a secret to Gwen in private. The two had gone off into the dark part of the woods. Thankfully, the bear that often bugged the campers had gone off into hiding on a far side of the island ever since Owen wrestled into submission about a week ago. Izzy would have eaten the thing, bone and all, if Beth hadn't held her back long enough for the bear to make tracks.

"Look, the prints on the ground are still burning!" Lindsay pointed down to the small embers.

"Huh." Gwen replied, not really interested. She just wanted to get back to her book. She felt a little uneasy going out this far, and she had a feeling this was yet another prank by Heather. Plus, during the whole trip, Lindsay insisted that Gwen hold her hand. True, they were friends, but Gwen never found this kind of contact necessary.

Her hand felt warm though.

"'Kay, I think this is far enough!" The two stopped. They continued to hold hands.

"Okay, Lindsay. What's the big secret?" Gwen sighed.

"I have a crush on someone!" Lindsay whispered, but mostly shouted.

Gwen let go of Lindsay's hand. "Thanks for dragging me out here just for that confession." Gwen started to storm off before Lindsay dragged her back by grabbing Gwen's hand back.

"You don't understand! This person…" Lindsay started again.

"Yes?"

"…is someone I'm already friends with."

"Okay. For once, this is a bit more serious." Gwen groaned. She hated to play the part usually reserved for Courtney. But at least she could keep a level head and not try to manipulate the situation to her advantage. "Okay, you think that by confessing to your crush, you'll ruin your current relationship with this person?" Lindsay nodded her head 'yes'. Gwen sighed and continued. "How close is this person to you?"

"Fairly close."

"Like, same cabin?"

"Yeah."

"…Lindsay…"

"Yes?"

"…are we talking boy or girl here?"

"Actually…"

"Girl."

"…yes."

Gwen started to see the big picture. Of course, it was a leap of logic, but knowing her general luck and Lindsay's general brain power, then it meant **_GWEN_** was **_LINDSAY'S CRUSH._**

"Me?" Gwen asked to confirm.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Lindsay hugged Gwen out of nowhere. "Thank gawd you caught on!"

"Hurk!" Gwen squeaked. "Lindsay…please…stop squeezing me!"

"Sorry!" Lindsay let go of Gwen, but placed a kiss on Gwen's cheek. "It's…just so…weird! I mean, I never thought about girls like the way I do about boys before! It's so weird! I know I said that before, but it is! It's so weird that I now have feelings for someone of the same gender rather than boys! Nowadays, I look at you and imagine how you look naked! And smiling! I'm not that big of pervert, I just like seeing people naked! I hope I don't end up being labeled a voyeur! But instead of thinking of lustful thoughts when I imagine you naked, I instead think of you like a great friend, and I didn't want to ruin our good relationship. I got worried, I like you as a friend but I love you as a possible girlfriend slash lover slash wife! Wow, imagine the two of us getting married! We could get a marble cake 'cause I know you like chocolate and I like vanilla. And we kiss, we could have fireworks go off in the back to make the moment oh so more romantic! I mean, if I could propose to you in the first place. I would probably end up slurring my words…"

Gwen didn't say anything. She was still reeling from the kiss while Lindsay continued to ramble on. Plus the thought that a girl was interested in her had her going cuckoo. When Gwen finally recovered, Lindsay had gotten to babies. Somehow.

"Woah, woah." Gwen backed up. "This is too fast. Way too fast. I'm not even sure that I share the feelings."

"Ah." Lindsay put on a pouty face. Sadly, Gwen had a natural immunity to the puppy-dog face.

"We should discuss this. Later though, I think the animals are getting hungry." Gwen held out her hand. "Come on, I'll lead you out."

"Okay." Lindsay weakly replied. "Can…you at least honestly think about it?"

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, I will." Lindsay smiled again. The two held hands as they left the woods together.

And down the aisle ten years later.


End file.
